Friend or Foe IIINewIII
by LightingMan792
Summary: A forgotten hero is needed. Now that they need him back will he come? Or will he refuse?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

This takes place after the Titan war

 **Annabeth Point of View**

4 years ago, I met this green eyed boy called Percy. Nobody would have foreseen what was coming. The great titan war… even what came after that. It all started in the final battle between Kronos the Titan and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. We had defended Manhattan for days, fellow demigo- no, fellow friends of mine died alongside me and what was it for? In the end Kronos still got to the throne room. In the end Percy still lost. We should have just all stayed in Camp Half Blood. It wouldn't have made a difference for the fate of the world.

I was with Percy and Grover when we went to confront Kronos in the Olympian Throne room. Needless to say, I was scared. When we got there it was most terrifying of all. It was luke. Kronos the titan was in my old best friend Luke's body. I had prepared for this moment. I knew I would have to face Lu-, Kronos eventually. In the throne room, what was once beautiful marble and godlike architecture was now just rubble on the floor.

"It's over, Kronos! Surrender" Percy said in a demanding tone. I wanted to smack him right then and there. I mean, sure Percy had killed Titans before, but this was Kronos! We had better chances sneaking up on him. Why would Percy talk to him? Nothing changed, Kronos still continued to smash his scythe down at pieces of rubble while we just stood there watching.

Grover was the first to act, he brought up his reed pipes and started playing his tune, I instantly saw what it was doing, little roots were growing around Kronos's feet. But as soon as they grew longer than an inch Kronos threw his scythe straight at Grover. Before I knew it, it had done a massive gash at Grover's throat. The effect was almost instant. He flopped onto the floor, like a rag doll. I dropped to my knees just to check if he was still alive. I quickly looked at Percy only to see him sluggishly moving towards Kronos. Obviously Kronos was using his time magic to slow Percy down. Kronos had stopped ripping things apart with his scythe and started to watch us. Laughing to himself every few seconds.

I ran my fingers around Grover's wound, that was my last mistake. By the time I noticed that the Scythe was poisonous and I just touched the poison on Grover's neck, I already felt the poison getting in my bloodstream through my skin. I looked back at Percy and yelled, "Percy!" with all my force. He looked back and I saw a sign of recognition in his eyes. A _click_ as if he fully understood what happened. Which hr probably did. My last sight was Percy's futile attempts to run towards me. Then everything went black and I joined Grover on the floor.

 **Percy Point of View**

I was frozen in place. My best friend died because I was too slow to react. I watched as Annabeth, the girl I've had a crush on since the first time we met, die because I was too slow to react. He made me watch, frozen in time.

"Bastard!" I heard someone shout. It looked as if the sound came from my mouth, but didn't recognize the voice. I attempted to charge at Kronos one more time, but I was still stuck in time. He just stood there, laughing to himself.

"Percy, it's over. The Titans have won the 2nd Titan war." Kronos said, picking his words carefully, "Even if your gods defeat Typhon, the outcome will still be the same. There are much greater forces that helped me win this war. You are nothing but a puny son of Poseidon." He swung his scythe around in a circular shape and started walking towards me.

"You killed Grover. You killed Annabeth. Most importantly, Luke, you killed yourself." I don't know what to feel. Or what he meant. All I know is I am going to hurt Kronos so bad, he will be forced to abandon Luke's body. Then Luke will pay.

"Luke is dead! You think you can duel against a Titan?! My brothers are fools. You have no chance with me!" he roared while smashing down his Scythe towards me. From then it was as if I could control time all of a sudden. I somehow smashed right through the time barrier he has put me in, as if it was glass, and dodged his strike. I didn't say anything but I quickly fixed my footwork and went into an offensive position. I wasn't in the mood to play defensive, "What the… how? That's not possibl-" He was cut off when I started throwing offensive blows towards him. He wasn't prepared to be fighting a fair fight, but that didn't say that he was weak. We had both dipped in the river Styx so we had invulnerable skin. But we both felt it, the effect was gone the second we started fighting. Why? Neither of us had time to find out why.

Everything was a blur for me, _Slash, Block, Swing, Block, Repeat_. I was so focused on fighting that I didn't notice that I was somehow winning. What seemed like hours later, both me and Kronos were covered in each other's blood and Kronos was pinned to the tip of Riptide leaning against the wall.

 **Ares Point of View**

Well damn, that was the most fun I've had in years. Defeating Typhon proved to be far more difficult than Zeus expected. Nobody was surprised that my father was wrong. Not even his little princess Athena! No I'm gonna have to sit through one of those boring council meeting because apparently our Demigods protected Olympus or something? I was actually pretty tired and wanted to take a long deserved rest before checking up on all my kiddos.

Walking through the broken throne room doors with my family I instantly realised how much the Demigods had done. I saw my grandfather, pinned to the wall by no other than Percy Jackson. himself. Nearby were two bodies, the blonde daughter of Athena and the satyr that once helped Clarisse. I watched as Athena ran to her daughter's body and started crying tears of grief.

All the other Gods and Goddesses, slowly approached Percy, "Percy, you can't kill a titan, you know that. What are you doing?" My uncle said.

It was the first time we saw Percy's eyes in this entire scene. He looked at us, his figure completely unfazed by our presence. He talked slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. Which technically did because he was holding the Titan of Time at gunpoint… "I want everyone here to swear something to me"

"Sure thing, nephew, just let us properly dispose of my fath-"

"NO! I swear on the river styx that if you don't accept my demands I will let him free right this instant and he will 'properly dispose' of you all!" Percy shouted back at my father.

"Okay Percy, calm down. What do you want us to do?" Poseidon said, obviously prepared to do anything Percy said. Meanwhile, Athena was still sobbing next to Annabeth.

"Swear that you will never let this happen," Percy gestures at Kronos, "Swear that you will never forget your kids again."

"We swear. I talked to my wife earlier about this. On behalf of all the gods and goddess in and under the Olympian Council, I swear that we will start treating our children better." Zeus said without hesitation. Thunder rumbled outside, probably because of the oath that was just made.

"Okay. Open a portal to Tartarus so I can throw my Grandfather there and get ouf of here" Percy said, not letting his guard down but finally showing his fatigue.

All the gods, including me lined up and started chanting a spell that would open a 1 way portal to Tartarus. This enchant would sap lots of our power but it was a risk we must take. My grandfather was far too powerful to be sent down the long way.

When the portal finally opened, Percy threw Kronos in. It was in a fluid motion so Kronos wouldn't have any time to react. We all just stood there for a moment. Until the unexpected happened. A silver arrow rained in from the back of the room, Artemis, who refused to chant the spell with us shot an arrow. Straight towards Percy. My first thought was _That kid is about to get it lmao_. Then I remembered that he just saved all of Olympus. So I panicked a little bit. Just a little.

Percy, who had his guard down because he thought he was among friends, saw the arrow too late. He got hit right in the chest and was sent flying backwards into the now closing portal. Nobody could tell if he survived or not. It was too late to find out. But one thing was for certain.

Percy Jackson was in Tartarus.


	2. The Begining

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **This takes place after the Titan war**

 **Third Person Point of View**

The sun was setting in the barren wastelands of Peaky Meadows. It's few tall trees proving to be the only shelter in sight. Though it looked peaceful enough, it was two figures that met up under a tree. A meeting that was a surprise to both of them, yet it was necessary. The two figures stood there, in over sized robes that covered their faces. They awaited for a third person, not speaking a word to each other.

Eventually a third person did come. But he was not wearing a robe. He did not need to, as he was covered in a shadow. When he reached the other two people, he was the first to speak. There were no introductions, no attempts for chit chat. He went straight to the point.

"His name has been spoken"

"Impossible," The other two said at the same time.

"How do you know of this? Can you confirm that his name has been specifically said?" The second figure said. He talked as if he was used to having lots of power, as if he was once in charge of the now fallen Olympian Council.

"I have not heard his name directly, nor do I plan to. But there have been rum-"

"You would call us here for something based on rumors?! Do you have any idea how much trouble we could be if anyone saw us in the same place?!" The second shouted at the third.

"The rumors suggest that he is coming back. There is hope along all the mortals… and the others."

Meanwhile, the 1st figure, just stood there. It looked as if he was trying very hard not to move, like it would cause an earthquake if he did move. But he finally speak, "Brothers. It is impossible that he is coming back. Or that the rumors are talking about him!."

"But what if,-" The third was cut off by the first. Clearly the first figure was getting upset.

"We all watched him… leave. We then spent hundreds of years erasing him from history. Everything around us went back thousands of years. Billions of mortals died! Thousands of Immortals faded! We broke the Olympian era of the gods ended! Just so we could remove this person from history, and everyone's mind! Nobody remembers him! He is gone! Let's say he is still alive, let's say people still remember, have you forgotten where is he trapped? Nobody gets out of there that fast. Nobody." The first said in a spout.

"What if he does come back? When will we do then?" the second asked.

"The first looked into the second's eyes, sea green to sky blue, "Then, we shall get what we deserve." With that, he vanished into a bubble of water which quickly disappeared.

The other two did not speak for a long time. Finally, the one in the shadows spoke, "Do you think that she…?"

"No. She wouldn't." The one in the robe replied. He then continued, "We must prepare. If our Father came back, I have no doubts that this person will be able to.

"I shall talk to her regardless then." The shadowed man said.

"She will kill you on sight."

"She can try."

 **Dis is a Line Break. Don't mind me. Or do mind me. Y'know what. Why are you even reading me? Wow! At least ask me out first! Jeez.**

**Thalia Point of View**

I gotta admit. I've had better days, "Thalia! Oi Thalia! wake up!" It was the first thing I heard in the morning. No doubt coming from one of the new hunters that Lady Artemis let into the hunt. I wonder what she wanted, it was still dark outside!

Thinking it was just something stupid like _I need to pee_ , I decided to stay in bed, "What is is?" I halfheartedly asked.

"There's some old man at the camp's gate! Lady Artemis told me to wake you up as soon as possible!" God damn, that's the problem with having so many new hunters. Until they were trained it was always me who had to wake up and do the dirty work. A demigod needs her sleep! Lady Artemis couldn't do anything either! All she did was stay in her tent. I don't even know what she does in there! Nobody has ever actually been inside. Or seen her in years! Our 'camp' has turned into a goddamn village.

I reluctantly got out of bed, wishing that I didn't have to deal with this right now. What would an old man want anyway? Does he not know that no male leaves this camp? Everyone was asleep and I couldn't find the hunter that woke me up. When I finally reached the gate, I recognized the man instantly. I drew my bow and pointed it straight at him through one of the many holes in the gate.

"What do you want?" I asked in a not so polite manner.

"I wish to speak to my nephew." He said calmly, as if he disregarded me as a threat a long time ago.

"Which one?" I spat back at him.

"Both of you."

"Clair!" I called, now remembering the hunter who had woken me up, "Go call Lady Artemis!"

"What do I say?" Clair popped up, obviously hiding right behind a trash can, "You know she won't come if I just call her."

"Tell her that my Uncle is here to see me." Clair, not knowing that I was a daughter of Zeus, was very confused by this demand. But nevertheless, she ran up the hill towards Lady Artemis's tent.

"So, how have you been?" My uncle, Hades asked me. Still standing at the tip of my bow behind the gate.

"Why do you care?" I didn't need to be friendly with him. Screw him! He was a filthy male!

"I'm just trying to make conversation here!" He replied, putting his hands up over his head, dropping the cane he was using to stand up.

An idea popped into my head, one that had been bothering me for a while,"Can you tell me about my dad? Lady Artemis wouldn't tell me anything and I've never seen him before."

For the first time, I saw a glint of emotion in Hades's face, was it... surprise? "Wait, you don't remember him?"

"No."

"As, well I suppose not." He replied, taking a deep breath.

I was about to ask him what he meant but was cut off with the sound of someone walking up behind me. It wasn't one of the other hunters because the sound was so faint. I snapped my head back to make sure what I was thinking was right, indeed it was. Lady Artemis was walking up behind me. I had no seen her in years so I did not know how to act. Am I supposed to hug her? Bow? She doesn't even look the powerful. In a old lady's form, shadows under her eyes as if she has had trouble sleeping. She clearly wasn't prepared to fight as she wasn't wearing any shoes and left her weapons in her tent.

"Leave us." Artemis said when she reached the gate. Clair, who was walking behind her. Ran as fast as she could to her tent. Clearly spooked and ready to brag about seeing Lady Artemis. When I started walking away she spoke again, "Thalia. Stay. You have a right to know about some of this information, have you forgotten that you are my lieutenant?"

"Oh really? Lieutenant? Where have you been the past 3 years? Hidden away in the tent. What jobs did I have as a Lieutenant? I should be goddamn leader of this Hunt. It is I who makes sure everyone is fed at the end of the day. They all the girls are properly trained and trust each other. What do you do? Bark orders at poor Clair once in awhile. That's it!"

The second I finished my last word, Lady Artemis changed her form. She was no much younger. Old than me, maybe late 20's. "Thalia," she said, "That's not fai-"

"Hate to cut in, ladies. But we must talk." Hades said from behind the gate. I had forgotten about him and the armed bow I was holding in his face.

"Yes Hades, why are you here? You have some nerve coming here after what you did."

"After what I did? Have you forgotten that it is you who had started all of this!" Hades said. I could tell he was making sure not to raise his voice. He did not want to get noticed by anyone else.

I was so confused, the right thing to do would be to keep my mouth shut and let the immortals talk. But screw them. They haven't ever helped me. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

They both shut up for a short while. Until Artemis decided to open the gate. She did in a fluid movement. Quickly running over to the lever, pulling it and then running right back to where she was. There was nothing separating Hades from me now. And if Hades and Artemis decided to fight, I would be right in the middle of it all.

"Thalia my dear, I am here to talk about your demigod cousin." Hades said, clenching his jaw. I looked over at Artemis to check if she was as surprised as me. She wasn't.

"I don't have a cousin…. Right?"


	3. Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **I don't bite, leave a review!**

 **Third Person Point of View**

"I don't have a cousin… right?" Thalia said, her voice full of doubt. She lowered her bow, now feeling safe under Artemis's watch.

"Why are you here, Hades?" Artemis asked, clearly not wanting to invite him into the camp, or much less her tent.

Hades took a deep breath, and spoke slowly, still not wanting to be seen or heard by anyone who didn't need to see him. "There are rumors. That he is coming back." Before waiting for a response, Hades continued, "Can we not talk about this somewhere else? Perhaps your tent?"

"You don't belong here, much less my tent." Artemis replied firmly.

Meanwhile, Thalia stood there. Trying to keep up with the conversation between the immortals. She was anxious to hear about her cousin but she also knew now was not the right time to ask, or say anything at all.

Hades noticed Thalia looking at him, and he remembered something Thalia has said earlier, "Thalia said that you hadn't come out of your tent for years. Surely you're not that weak? What have you been doing?"

"That is none of your business!" Artemis snapped back, obviously defensive about the topic.

"I think it's only fair to Thalia, if we took a look. After all, she did say that she was the one doing all the work." Hades replied, as he started walking into the camp. Thalia slowly followed Hades, not saying anything. It was then when Artemis jumped towards Hades and attempted to punch him. Hades, in his old and frail form may have looked weak. But he was far more powerful than he seemed. He quickly grabbed Artemis by the wrist and threw her back towards the gate. "Have you forgotten who I am?! I am one of the most powerful beings in the over world, and you try to assault me?!" Hades started walking back, shadows forming around him and trapping Thalia in a cage. Everyone else in the camp was still asleep. It was obvious to both Thalia and Artemis that Hades had used some sort of magic to block all noise coming from them.

Artemis, who was lying on the ground shocked by what just happened, watched as Hades walked over. She had no visible wounds but she did not get up. When hades got close enough, a shadow appeared next to his hand. The shadow vanished a few seconds later, a stygian iron sword appearing in its place. He did not say anything as he raised his sword, about to teach her nephew a lesson. He was about to swing down when he heard her speak, "You can't touch me."

"Why is that?" He asked, pausing his attack.

"Because he'll come to protect me." Hades dropped his sword when he heard this, the shadows around Thalia also vanishing.

Hades then ran as fast as he could towards Artemis's tent. It's bright silver color standing out on the top of the hill. The other two were left in the dust, trying to recover from his attack. When he finally entered the tent. He regretted not killing that wretched daughter of Leto when he had the chance. What was once a cozy and humble tent, was now a plain room with little to no light and numerous even darker Obsidian altars with ancient engravings in them. Some engravings even Hades did not understand.

There was a specific altar that seems to glow a purple light. When Hades took a close look he saw a pen sitting on top if it. It was a golden pen, Hades distinctly remembered a sword that was also a pen. Its name was riptide, and it belonged to Percy Jackson.

He heard the tent flap make a noise, as Artemis walked in. It seemed that she had made Thalia go back to her quarters. "You've killed us all" He said in a hoarse voice.

"I haven't brought him back yet. Nor do I have the strength to." She replied, in a calm voice. Walking up to the glowing altar, "It seems he does not want to come back. But given enough time, I will bring him back, and he will do my every blessing."

"What makes you so sure? Have you forgotten what he can do? What you did to him?" Hades said, now wanted to hurt his nephew again, knowing that she was bluffing earlier.

"Yes, the arrow I shot him with. He is soul bound to me. Whatever he is doing down there is simply slowing the magic down. But if I am hurt, in an emotional or physical way, he will have no choice but to come up and protect me." When she reached the altar, she picked up the pen, slowly and played with it in her hands.

"Are you fucking insane? You can't control him! We couldn't, my Father couldn't and my Grandmother couldn't! And you sure as hell can't!" Hades shouted, smashing a nearby altar.

"That arrow was made of Tikidatic Metal! You know what that did to Nyx. Nothing can stop it!"

Shadows started appearing around Hades's body, when they vanished, he was in a much younger form and in full battle gear holding one of his favorite spears, "I can't let you do this. You can't control him."

Artemis was not surprised by Hades in his battle armor, "Help me bring him back. Please."

Hades was not unmoved by Artemis's reaction. He had already come to the conclusion that she was crazy. He was about to throw his spear when a bright light appeared at the end of the room. Both thinking it was Percy, Artemis smiled and Hades took a step back.

"You know, Hades is right… _Artemis"_ A voice came from inside the light, the light was slowly fading and a slim female figure stepped out of it. She said the name Artemis as if it was a name she had had practice saying for a very long time, "You can't control Percy." Both Hades and Artemis were speechless at this point. Not knowing what to say or expect. Clearly that girl wasn't Percy! "But in a way, Artemis is also right, Hades. They are soul bound. You see. Percy is already here. Waiting for the right moment. And if Artemis were to be in any type of pain, Percy would still come. But only to kill Artemis with his own hands."

It was the first time Artemis had been able to see the girl's face. Hades had not yet seen it. But he had an idea that Artemis knew who it was. "Zoe…?" Artemis asked, her voice full of uncertainty.


	4. Mutiny!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **I don't bite, leave a review!**

 **Hey guys! Just a Quick authors note, please don't expect updates on weekdays! I still have school to worry about n stuff!**

 **Thalia Point of View**

How dare she! Goddamn Artemis, makes me watch her camp for 3 years, then suddenly drops back in acting like nothing happened, tells me there are more Demigods like me and then sends me back to my tent? Once again, how dare she! Well I was done. I went into my tent, grabbed all my stuff, hunters are trained to hold onto as little possessions as possible, so I didn't have that much to pack. But once I was done, I walked right out of my tent and didn't stop walking until I was far away from the camp.

After a few hours of walking through dense forest, I stopped and took a look behind me. I couldn't see the camp, but I was secretly hoping that someone would come after me. Nobody did. Not that I was surprised. I started walking forwards again, not knowing where I was going, but happy as long as it was away from that stupid camp.

I looked up at the stars, looking for the big dipper and eventually Polaris, so I would know which way was north. For some reason I couldn't see any stars. Which was weird since the skies looked clear as day. Regardless, I kept on moving. I remember reading somewhere that monsters can smell demigods. I didn't want to stay in one spot because I wasn't really in the mood for a fight.

I had lots of time to think about what had happened. Why would Artemis keep all this hidden from me? Now that I think about it, I seem to remember someone close to me… Sea Green eyes… Flashes of him doing all types of things started popping into my mind… Him dancing with this blonde girl at a high school dance.. Annabeth, that was the girl's name… but what was his…. Was it Grover? No… Jason? No.. And then it suddenly became clear. Memories flooded into my head as if a dam had been broken, his name was Percy Jackson and he was my cousin.

 **Friendly Line Break.**

 **Clair Point of View**

It felt so wrong to spy on Lady Artemis and Mr. Hades but the way Thal's reacted to the both of them being together made me worried. Plus, the other girls wouldn't believe me if I told them I saw Lady Artemis. Thal's is the only one who doesn't make fun of me all the time. I was sitting on the outside of the tent, eager to hear whatever the two were saying. I thought Lady Artemis hated men? Why does she have one in her tent?

I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I saw a bright white light flash on the inside. Proceeded with a bunch of shouts and murmurs, that I still couldn't understand. I moved my ear closer to the tent. Until, oof! I made a hole in the tent and fell right in and onto the floor. I looked up to see three people staring at me, there was Lady Artemis, the male from earlier and then this other girl that I had never seen before. I have to ask Thal's about her later.

"Clair!" Artemis shouted, furious that I was eavesdropping, "Go back to your tent! Now!"

"S- sorry Lady Artemis," I tried to get up, bow and walk away at the same time. Which ended up making me fall to the ground all over again. I'm sure it made me look like an ever bigger idiot in front of everyone. I could already see the tears blocking my vision and trickling down my cheeks.

I was about to apologize again when I was cut off by the lady I didn't know. She same over to my and picked my up by the armpits so I was fully standing up in front of everyone, "Shhh, it's alright, Clair. No harm done!" I looked into her dark brown eyes and saw the eyes of a Hunter. Thal's had trained me to always tell. I felt more tears roll down my cheek as I had disappointed another sister. She waved her hand and the tent repaired itself in an instant, "See? Everything is okay!" I was speechless, looking down at the floor hoping that Lady Artemis would let me stay in the Hunt after this. Before I knew it, the lady had embraced me into a hug. I just stood there for a while while she muttered soft words to me, "Shhh, it's alright." This wasn't her first time comforting a child, and I knew that I was nothing better than a child. Meanwhile, Artemis and Mr. Hades were silent. Watching the two of us.

I wiped away my last tear and pulled away, "I'm sorry. I should go," I started heading towards the tent's exit until the girl interrupted me again.

"Why don't you stay?" She said, obviously making sure I knew it was a threat instead of a question. When I turned to look back, she she continued, "What was your name, Clair, right?" I nodded, "Well Clair. My name is Zoe. How would you like to be the new lieutenant of the Hunt?" Zoe.. I swear Thal's once told me about a old Hunter named Zoe…

"You have no right to appoint a new lieutenant, Zoe! Plus, Thalia is already my second in command," Lady Artemis said, I had heard her voice before, now that it was coming from a beautiful lady, I felt much more inspired.

Zoe laughed to herself for a moment, "I don't like Hades being here," Zoe swiped her hand and Mr. Hades disappeared leaving nothing behind, I muttered a quick "Whoa" because I had never seen anything like that happen.

Zoe looked at me and gave me a quick grin, "Well Artemis, Thalia left this camp 10 minutes ago. And guess what? She's remembering everything! Gosh, how will that make you look in her eyes?" I looked over at Lady Artemis and saw her clench her jaw. But I was pretty surprised, how could Thal's leave without telling me first? "So Artemis, You either give me your hunt and you might be able to get to Thalia in time before our friend Orion gets to her first. Or you could stay here with me and Clair, and your last hope for survival will die? What'll it be?" Zoe said with a smirk.

I didn't really understand what she meant. But with a silver flash, Lady Artemis, went running out of the tent and I could hear the gate open and she ran towards Thalia, I'm guessing. "What just happened?" I asked.

Zoe gave me a small smirk and walked over to me, She put her hand over my shoulder and said, "Well Clair, Artemis and Thalia aint gonna be running this hunt anymore. Now it's just me and you!"

'Uhh what" still not understanding a single word she said.

"Here, we'll go talk to a friend of mine! His name is Percy. You'll love him!"


	5. Talks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **I don't bite, leave a review!**

 **Artemis Point of View**

The plan was simple. Bring back Percy, force him to bow to me and bring the world back to what it once used to be. But obviously, my uncle had to come in a ruin things. I had everything under control! I'm sure if Hades had not come, Zoe wouldn't have came either. But now, the foolish male is totally out of commision and Zoe is probably killing everyone in my camp. But while I was chasing Thalia in the precipitous forest, curse her for covering her tracks so well. Something that Zoe had said was really bothering me,

" _You see. Percy is already here. Waiting for the right moment. And if Artemis were to be in any type of pain, Percy would still come. But only to kill Artemis with his own hands"_

I kept hearing it in my head over and over, Percy was already on the overworld? How did he escape tartarus? Why hasn't he made _his move_ yet? Well, I suppose Zoe taking over my camp was his move… Screw Hades. He had to come in and ruin everything! Then there was the matter of meeting Zoe… How had she escaped the underworld? With Percy's help, no doubt, but why would she want to leave? Wasn't she in elysium? So many questions, so little time. Thalia was one of my best hunters, Orion's skills are known to be even stronger than mine. I had to run faster.

I came into an open clearing, surrounded by green trees and a small lake in the middle. Hearing voices, I hoped it wasn't too late. Orion liked to play with his prey, so he must have tired Thalia up and wanted to talk. When I finally peeked my head towards the voices, Thalia was sitting on a rock holding a silver dagger. Sitting down on top of the water was black haired man with.. well, I couldn't tell the color of his eyes. They kept on changing color. But the man was wearing an orange Camp Half Blood shirt. It was Percy.

 **Third Person Point of View**

Artemis hid behind the three, listening to the two cousins talk. Her heart was beating, she knew that Percy could sense her, being soul bound and all. **(A/N: Don't worry about now understanding the soul bound thingy. I go much further into detail about it in a few chapters)** But he did not react.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Thalia." Percy said, looking down at the bottom of the pond.

"How about you tell me why you left? If you had stayed nothing would have changed. Manhattan would still be here, Camp Half Blood would too!" Thalia replied, clearly not knowing that Percy was sent away by force.

"That's not important"

"Yes it is. Percy, if you want me to trust you, you have to tell me everything"

"Thalia," Percy looked up from the lake, into Thalia's eyes, "Some secrets are meant to stay secrets."

"Then I can't help you."

Percy sighed, he knew that convincing Thalia to join him would be hard, but he was hoping it wouldn't be that hard. "Fine, don't take my word for it then. Take your Lady's." He paused for a few moments, "Artemis, come out."

Artemis did not come out. She was hoping he did not truly know that she was there and was simply bluffing. Clearly, he wasn't. With another sigh, he waved his hand in Artemis's direction, Artemis then came walking into the direction. She clearly did not know what was happening, as she was not controlling her body. She sat down on a rock near Thalia.

"What do you need her for anyway" Artemis spat, hoping the Percy wouldn't hurt her. Clearly the soul bound wasn't working.

"A war is coming, every day an enemy army is growing stronger. My scouts are trying their best to slow them down. But the world is only so small, and soon they will reach us."

"So why do you need us? Clearly you're far more powerful" Thalia asked

"Because you can't win. Because you're scared and you need someone else to tell you what to do." Artemis said, standing up, and pulling Thalia up with her. Percy clenched his jaw and looked down. "You're not here to get revenge! You're here to ask for help!"

Artemis, getting confident by what she was saying, got cut off by Percy, "I said I need Thalia's help. Not yours." Percy was still unmoved from his position, floating on top of the small lake.

"Why?" Thalia asked. Thalia thought that there were far more powerful people the Percy could ask, for example, Artemis.

"Because the leader of those armies… He's… Well, last time we fought, things did not go the way I had planned. You two don't understand, they want go get rid of everything Greek. They won't spare the gods, they won't spare the hunters. Your best bet is to help me."

Artemis got interested at this comment, someone who outsmarted Percy? Clearly this person was very powerful. Maybe Artemis could find him and have a chat. "Who is this person?" she asked.

"Well, his name is Jason Grace." Percy said, looking at Thalia.

Artemis had never seen Thalia have such a surprised expression, "My brother is dead!" Thalia shouted. With this she stormed away out of the clearing.

Artemis was about to chase her when Percy interrupted her, "Wait." It was a simple command with no magic used, Artemis could've ignored it.

She should've ignored it.

 **Clair Point of View**

"Who's Percy?'' I asked. I had heard Thal's say that name in her sleep sometimes but when I asked her about it, she never knew.

"Percy… well I guess you'll have to meet him to find out who he is, right?" Zoe replied to my question. It sounded like she was making fun of me.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked.

"Of course not, are you not my lieutenant?" She replied, leading Clair out of the tent. "Clair, I want you to promise me something." She said, looking into the rising moon.

"What?" I asked.

"I need you to promise that you'll never let anything happen to your sisters." She said. The laughter in her voice was now gone.

"What do you mean?" I was really confused at this point. I grabbed her hand because she was starting to scare me.

"Don't do what I did. No matter what stick with the hunt. Lots of weird things are going to happen in the next few weeks. You will lose some sisters. But you will need to move on and help protect everyone else."

"I still don't know what you mean?" I asked

"You will eventually"


	6. Challenge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **I don't bite, leave a review!**

 **Third Person Point of View**

 _Artemis had never seen Thalia have such a surprised expression, "My brother is dead!" Thalia shouted. With this she stormed away out of the clearing._

 _Artemis was about to chase her when Percy interrupted her, "Wait." It was a simple command with no magic used, Artemis could've ignored it. She should've ignored it._

Artemis turned back, to look at Percy, "What?" She asked, curiosity clear in her voice.

"Well, we need to talk."

"About?"

"The arrows you shot me with."

Artemis tilted her head, she knew that she had to go chase Thalia to make sure she doesn't get in trouble. But Artemis also wanted to hear what Percy had to say about the arrow. They had to talk about it eventually.

"Okay," Artemis said, carefully sitting down onto the rock again, "You've got my attention"

Percy slowly scratched his neck, after a few moments an arrow scars appeared, "I need to know who gave you the arrow" He said in a stern voice.

"I made it myself."

"Bullshit.

Percy got up and walked over to Artemis, he sat down on a rock that was across from her, "I will tell you where your mother is, if you tell me who gave you that arrow."

"Why the hell would I want to know where my mother is?"

"Well don't you know?" Percy said this with a conceited grin, Artemis had been cornered.

"Know what?" She asked

"About your little sister!" Percy replied, "Okay, I told you something important. Now you need to tell me who gave you that arrow" His voice getting serious again

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You need to tell me a little bit more."

"Okay…" Percy's voice was now getting bored. He expected this conversation to end log ago.

"Why aren't you soul bound to me?" Artemis asked

Percy's eyes flashed a Sea Green, like they once were. Though it was only for a second, Artemis still noticed. "Oh… This is what you want to know about." When Artemis did not say anything, Percy went on, "Well, I guess the simple explanation was that you missed."

"And the long one?"

"I still am soul bound to you." He said slowly, "Artemis?" He asked in a different tone that Artemis did not recognize.

"Yeah?" She was not expecting him to ask her a question.

"Why did you shoot me?" Artemis recognized the tone after a few moments, it was hurt.

She was about to reply when the trees around them started to burn in a blazing hot fire. "Get down!" Percy shouted,getting up and pushing Artemis off the rock that was sitting on and onto the ground.

Percy then stood up and pulled his hand out. In it appeared a white sword that was tainted blue on the edges. His camp half blood clothes disappeared and replacing it came a full set of white and light blue armor. Percy smashed his sword into the ground in front of him, and a explosion of energy escaped enveloping everything in a massive dome. It quickly expanded and making its way to the fire. As soon the the blazing threes got inside the dome, the fire extinguished. Once all the fire had gone, the orbe stopped expanding and started to shrink towards the sword at the same rate that it was expanding in.

"Show yourself!" Percy shouted. A scared Thalia ran out of the now naked trees towards Artemis. When she finally reached Artemis she broke down into a bunch of tears. Percy noticed, but did not look. His eyes were fixed on the burned trees for anything that would move.

 **Boom**

 **Boom**

 **Boom**

The sound was faint at first, but it quickly got louder and faster. Percy knew what it was, and was prepared for a fight. But Thalia and Artemis didn't know what it was, and in were no way prepared for a fight. Percy didn't know if he could protect them.

He quickly raised his hand, and swiped it towards the sun, Sending a line of green energy towards it, _Please let Zoe get the message in time,_ He thought to himself.

Soon, figures wearing red and silver figures were seen in the now dry forest. Percy stood there, waiting for their leader to show himself.

The figures stopped moving. Artemis looked around only to noticed that they were surrounded. When she looked back at Percy, there was a blonde boy wearing roman armor standing in front of Percy. She looked closed and saw that that the boy's face looked a lot like Thalia! "Jason" She whispered to herself, remembering PErcy say that Thalia's brother was alive.

"Hello, Percy." Jason said, holding his sword at his waist.

"Jason." Percy's sword was still stuck in the ground.

"Are you ready to discuss your terms of defeat?" Jason asked.

"No."

"Percy, Percy, Percy… or shall I call you Xaoses? As your armies once did?" Percy stood silently as Jason continued talking, "Do remember? The people you left to die down in Tartarus?"

Jason reached his hand to grab Percy's shoulder in mock empathy, but was forced to pull his hand back as as Percy's armor shocked his hand. "Don't touch me." Percy said firmly.

"God dammit Percy. Why do you still think you have a chance? I stormed your castle down in Tartarus, I killed your entire royal guard one by one. Just surrender and save many lives!"

Percy only replied with an insult, "Did anyone ever tell you that your sister was way more interesting than you? Well I guess, Thalia isn't crazy."

"I should kill you right here."

"You can't"

"Hah, are you sure about that?" Jason said with a smirk

Percy took out a dagger and threw it into the ground between him and Jason, "I propose a fight. Your best champion versus my newest one."

"What the hell will that prove?" Jason asked.

"A deal."

"Oh! I'm all ears!"

"The leader of the champion who loses, has to cut off his tongue."

"Oh shit! I like this!" Jason said, with a chuckle, "You can pick your champion first."

Percy slowly nodded, "For my champion, I pick my newest and least experienced soldier!" Percy paused for a moment, looked at Artemis and Thalia, and then continued, "Clair! Huntress of Artemis!" When Percy finished saying this, a green portal opened up behind him with Zoe and Clair walking out of it. They both stood there silently.

Jason smiled, as a single red and silver figure emerged from the trees. When the figure finally reached everyone else, Jason spoke, "Champion! Take of your helmet and reveal your identity." He said in a commanding tone.

The person took off their helmet and revealed grey eyes with long blonde hair. Everyone but Clair recognized how it was, Artemis, Thalia and Zoe gasped, but Percy stood still.

"I am Annabeth chase! Champion of Rome and I will slay anyone who dares stand up against me!"


End file.
